Laid-open document DE 10 2006 002 232 A1, discusses a method and a device for collision monitoring in a vehicle, in which position information of objects situated in the surrounding area first is generated as reference state at each stop of the vehicle. At regular time intervals or in response to specific events, such as a drive-off intention of the driver, additional position data are determined as actual states. If a comparison of the particular actual state to the reference state indicates that at least one object has come closer to the motor vehicle, a potential collision is detected and a warning signal is output to the driver.
If a driver is moving his or her vehicle only across a very short distance (e.g., only a few centimeters when maneuvering in a parking space), then this known method generates a new reference state during a new stop. In the event that persons have moved into the surrounding area during the maneuvering, for example, they are classified as reference objects at a new standstill.
This method has the disadvantage that in such a case the driver himself had no opportunity to view all objects situated within the surrounding area prior to stopping because when the driving distance amounts only to a few centimeters, he is unable to view the blind region directly behind his motor vehicle (or, depending on the type of vehicle, also the region directly in front of and/or to the side of the motor vehicle) for the entire driving distance. That is to say, the fact that additional objects have now appeared in the surrounding area is initially not brought to the driver's attention.
Only when, following the determination of the reference state, these persons come even closer to the motor vehicle in the further course will the driver be warned of a potential collision. At this point in time, however, it may be difficult for the driver to assess this warning because he does not expect to encounter objects in the reference state determined at the renewed standstill that were not visible to him due to the fact that they moved into the surrounding area only during the maneuvering operation.